Backrooms technology
Backrooms Technology is a term used for electronic items found within the Backrooms. The frequency of these items increase the farther away you go from Level 0 Computers Computers are the second to least common. They start to appear more around level 3 (as such, the images provided to the side are from said level). The specific operating system they use is unknown, but it appears to be an amalgamation of versions of Windows from the mid-late 90's (e.g 95, 98, 2000, and ME). Despite the apparent age of computers, they all seem to have abnormally good internet connectivity, being comparable to modern lower end PC's. This is even more shocking considering the computers connect via land line, much like the phones in the Backrooms. The files within the computers are more often then not quite similar to each other. Normally containing access to security cam feeds despite the lack of people to view them, as well as documents about people who appear to have been lost in the Backrooms. The info on these computers vary from level to level. This info would imply that the Backrooms were created by an individual, and that they were monitored from higher levels, but someone or something stopped this individual before some greater thing could be achieved... Confirmed Computer Locations * Office Space EL3A * The End * Pretty much everywhere in Level 4 * Level 43 (Most are broken and/or unpowered) (this list does not imply these are the only places with computers in the Backrooms, its just confirmed locations) File Info For info on found files please see Found Backrooms Computer Files Phones Phones (at least rotary ones) are incredibly common, becoming noticeably more frequent around level 2. The rotary phones are not of too much interest, though it should be mentioned that each phone in the Backrooms has an individual number which can be called from within, or outside the Backrooms. What are less common and much more interesting are the “brick phones” found in the Backrooms. These phones are the least common, and often contain information on par with that of the computers of the subsequent levels, in most cases, containing ongoing discussions between “employees”. Very few phones like this have ever been found, mostly appearing in much much later levels. Info on these phones are incredibly scarce. Spoken descriptions describe them as, quote on quote, “brick phones” or more commonly “nokias“. Chat Log Info For info on recovered conversations please see Found Backrooms Phone Conversations Security Cameras Security Cameras are the most common, appearing on every level. Their feed is sent to certain computers around the Backrooms. They all remain inactive until remotely activated from certain computers. After activation, the user can view the cameras feed from the computer, and subsequently other computers as well. Radio In some of the rooms, radios of various makes and models can be found. You are most likely to hear static when turning the radios on, although it should be noted that there is at least one radio station run by a group of people lost in the Backrooms. The radios have no known function at this point, as the station is not an innate part of the Backrooms.